129dofusfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighting Challenge
The challenge system offers you the opportunity to increase your fighting gains (drops and XP) if you fulfill the set conditions. When a fight is started against a group of monsters, you will be given a challenge at random - two if you are in a dungeon or arena. It is completely optional - you can choose to either complete both, one or neither. Challenges apply to all group members - each member must fulfill the set conditions for the challenge to be a success. Currently the possible challenges are: Notes Challenges requiring use of spells appear only if someone in the fight has the required spell (Roulette for Casino Royal, Cawwot for Gardener, etc.). Mob-size bonuses are calculated on the number of monsters minus 1. Glyphs, poisons, and summons' damages and debuffs count as damage and debuffs done by the caster/summoner. This means they affect challenges such as To each his pwn and Keep moving!. Their HP does not count as part of your teams health, and so are unaffected by challenges such as Contamination, Untouchable and Survivor. * Blitzkrieg: Fails if you do pushback damage to an enemy but don't kill them before their turn. Does not fail if an enemy is damaged by their allies but not killed before their turn. * Contamination: Does not fail if you win the battle before the three turns are up. Does not fail if a summon loses health and three turns expires. * Contract Killer: Does not fail if you kill an enemy summon, no matter which enemy is the current target. * Elementary, my dear!: Does not fail due to different element damage done by summons. Does not fail due to damage done on allies or oneself. * Exuberant: Cannot fail on the winning turn; the final blow does not have to completely use up AP. * Focus: Fails if you hit an enemy summon after another enemy or summon has been hit. Will also fail if you hit another enemy after hitting an enemy summon. * Impertinence: Cannot fail on the winning turn; the final blow may be made while not adjacent to an enemy. * Limpwrist: Cannot fail on the winning turn; the final blow may be made while adjacent to an enemy. * Low levels first: All chars can kill enemy summons without the challenge failing. If lowest level is resurrected, that fails the challenge. * Neither piwi(n) nor submissive: All chars can kill enemy summons without the challenge failing. * Nomad: Can fail on the winning turn; the final blow must be made after the required amount of MP is spent. * Scanty: Does not fail by casting a spell which previously had a critical failure. * Sightseeing: Can fail if a Cra uses Magic Arrow, even if the hit kills the target before the effect takes place. * Statue: Can fail on the winning turn; the final blow must be made while standing in the correct cell. You must finish each turn in the same cell you started the turn in. This may be different from the cell you started the fight in, for instance, if you are pushed or thrown. * To each his pwn: Fails if you attack an enemy summon another player has attacked. Summons' attacks count as attacks from the summoner, and thus cannot attack an enemy that has been attacked by another player, but may attack an enemy that has been attacked by a summon of the same summoner. * Two for the price of one: If the enemies are killed during your turn, strictly two must be killed, or none at all. ** If the enemies are killed after the player ends their turn (by poison, glyph, or summons) then only the maximum of two kills applies. You will not fail the challenge if only one enemy dies by summon, glyph or poison, but you will fail if three summons each kill one enemy, or three enemies die by glyph or poison before your next turn begins. **Be careful, as you may be left with one enemy, and will fail the challenge if you directly kill it as there is no other enemy to complete the challenge. **Killing two enemies and then having a summon/glyph/poison kill an enemy will result in failing the challenge. **Killing one enemy will fail the challenge as soon as you end your turn. So a kill done by poison/glyph/summon will not pair a kill during your turn. * Unpredictable: Fails if you attack an enemy summon. * Untouchable: Does not fail due to damage done by or on summons. * Versatile: Does not fail by casting a spell which previously had a critical failure. * Zombie: Can fail on the winning turn; the final blow must be made after 1 MP is spent. MP lost from drains or debuffs do not count. Moreover the challenge can also fail if you have no MP: you have to use 1 MP no matter what. Category:Game Information